


Promises

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood Pacts, Broken Promises, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Humor, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Promises No Lies, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Promises, Ridiculous, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 28: PromiseFandom: Voltron Legendary DefendersHunk and Keith have a moment discussing Lance. And Keith really does like Lance but he doesn't want the person in question to find out. There's only one way to make sure that Hunk keeps his word.Oneshot/drabble





	Promises

Keith Kogane figured, looking back at everything that had happened to them, that someone was bound to find out about his crush on Lance. And if it was going to be anyone then it might as well be Hunk, right? After they'd gotten over their surprise (Hunk) and embarrassment (Keith, of course) it was actually pretty nice. 

At the end, Keith gave a little sigh, his cheeks a light pink. "...so um, Hunk. I know you and Lance are really close and all, I get that, but could you not tell him about all of this?"

Hunk had actually smirked. But when he spoke he sounded genuine enough. "Of course. Your cowboy pining secret is safe with me. No worries."

"Promise?"

Hunk held out his hand. "Pinky promise."

But without missing a beat, Keith shook his head. "Not good enough."

He looked confused: "What--?"

And then Keith took out his knife. 

"KEITH WHAT--"

" _Blood pact."_


End file.
